The present invention is directed to compression latches of the type used to latch gasket-lined doors or gasket-lined door jambs. Compression latches have been designed to secure gasketed doors, trunk lids, panels, covers, and other structures. Such compression latches require a pawl and a clamp or other member to compress a generally elastomeric gasket or O-ring when securing the door, trunk lid, panel, cover or other structure.
The take-up, i.e., the compression distance moved by the pawl, clamp, or other member, to pull a door against a door jamb establishes the degree of compression of the gasket and the sealing force thereof. The linear travel of a pull member, once a door makes contact with a cabinet, establishes the sealing force of the gasket. Gasketed enclosures are often found in industry. These can include computer and communications cabinets, electrical transformer enclosures, sterilizing and autoclave enclosures, incubation and artificial environment enclosures, cooling chambers and freezers, humidity and controlled environment chambers, and various types of ovens, among others.
Compression latches are generally manually operated. As such, they can be operated by a handle or a lever. Levers are found on latches where the compression forces required against a gasket are greater, or the length of travel of the pull is longer. However, compression latches are specifically adjusted or specifically designed or selected for the particular application and the particular environment in which they are used. Such particular application and particular environment can also dictate other operating features for a latch, such as the requirements for handle and door locking and position holding, as well as the proximity distance of the lock on a door to a door jamb when the pull of the latch begins to operate.